1: Dragon's Nest My Version
by ShanaSakuraGal
Summary: Lief, Jasmine and Barda are on another quest, this time to destroy four evil sisters. But during their journey, they see something out of the ordinary...something that would blow their minds off...Chapter 10 complete!
1. Another Them

**Hi! This is my first story so please review nicely! Thx! Okay. I have fixed this story for those who are reading it for the first time so that you won't get confused. Those from the other dimension will have a name extension or their name would be shortened. Lief will be Liefer, Jasmine will be Jazzy, Lindal will be Linda and Barda will be….Barder…? (Sorry, couldn't think of a better name). As you can see, the title says '1: Dragon's Nest My Version'. I only put in the '1' in it because I am doing my Deltora Quest Stories stories in an order. Hope you don't mind!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing of Deltora Quest belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Them

Lief, Jasmine and Barda were walking through the Forest of Silence. They were on another adventure to destroy the Four Sisters, evil beings which were causing the poison in the land of Deltora.

As the three companions walked, their hands were at the hilt of their weapons and their eyes were darting about, alert of the dangers lurking around them. Suddenly, Jasmine stopped walking, her ears listening carefully for the sound she heard.

"What is the matter Jasmine? What do you hear?" asked Lief.

"I hear…" began Jasmine, cupping her hand around her ear as she listened, "I hear people fighting. And I can hear a beast roaring and thudding. The noises become louder as we keep walking."

Lief and Barda looked at Jasmine as she continued to listen.

"Let us go towards the noise!" said Jasmine abruptly.

"What! Jasmine, we do not know what the beast is!" complained Lief. "To be on the safe side do you not think we should climb a tree?"

Barda had a hesitant expression. "I do not like the sound of that but it _is_ better than going towards the noi-Jasmine wait!" he began but Jasmine had already started running.

Barda and Lief followed.

As they ran, Barda and Lief now could clearly hear the voices Jasmine heard:

"Guys look out!"

"Run! Run!"

"What in the nine hells is a vraal doing here in the Forest of Silence!"

"A vraal!" shouted Lief.

He quickly caught up to Jasmine, grabbed her arm and spun her around to make her face him. "Jasmine, that beast is a vraal. No way am I going up against a vraal after what happened last time back in Dread Mountain and back in the Shadowlands."

Jasmine had an upset look. "But Lief, the people fighting might need our help!" she complained. Lief gave her an upset look back. "Okay fine," said Jasmine, "if you do not want to fight it let us at least watch from behind a bush."

Lief thought for a while then said, "Fine."

Barda gawped at the young king with a wide open mouth.

"Lief, are you and Jasmine _MAD_!" he shouted, but Lief and Jasmine never heard a complaint for they already ran off towards the noise. "Why is anybody not listening to me today?" he said as he followed them.

Jasmine, Lief and Barda hid behind a bush as the group of people fought off the vraal. The three were surprised to see Ranesh _wielding a sword_!

"What the-?" began Barda, "Since when was Ranesh even able to _hold_ a sword!"

Lief and Jasmine looked at Barda and said in unison, "Well, how are _we_ supposed to know!"

The vraal's tail slashed at a black haired girl, sending her flying. The girl's back hit a tree extremely hard, causing her to become unconscious. "Jazzy!" screamed a male's voice.

"Jazzy?" said the three companions at the same time, confused.

They looked towards the voice…and they saw…ANOTHER LIEF! (**A/N: This 'another Lief' is Liefer**)

"Huh!" said the young king with a puzzled face, bewildered to see another him.

Liefer ran towards the unconscious black haired girl. He shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Jazzy! Jazzy!" he said as he shook her more. Jasmine looked closely at the unconscious Jazzy.

That unconscious Jazzy…looked exactly like herself! Jasmine's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth to hold a yelp. Barda looked at all the people fighting. He even saw another Barda! (**A/N: This 'another Barda' is Barder**) He also saw Lindal of Broome. (**A/N: This 'Lindal of Broome' is actually Linda**) All were there, fighting the vraal for their lives, Barder, Liefer, Jazzy, Linda and Ranesh. Marilen was staying back under the protection of a brown magical force field.

Liefer looked at the vraal with revenge flaming in his eyes. He stood up and faced the vraal.

"How dare you hurt my wife!" he screamed, pointing at the vraal.

"Wife!" question the three companions.

The young king was especially confused and shocked to find that Liefer and Jazzy were married. Well, he loved Jasmine with all his heart but he never thought of actually marrying her yet. He gets nervous at the thought of purposing to her.

Liefer continued to point at the vraal. "You leave all my friends alone!" he shouted. He then turned to the rest of his friends. "Guys, I'll take on this vraal…alone."

Linda looked at Liefer like he was crazy. "Are you crazy! Vraals will not stop fighting unless it dies!"

"Then I'll kill it," said Liefer defensively. Everyone just stood back and watched Liefer take care of the beast.

Using magic, Liefer made a red mist surround his legs and thighs. The mist lifted him up into the air. Palms facing the vraal, fingers facing the ground, Liefer made fire coloured bolt of energy shoot out of his hands. The energy hit the vraal hard, killing the green-skinned monster. Liefer was merciless. He continued shooting out his fire coloured energy until the vraal was nothing but ashes.

"Whoa!" Jasmine exclaimed. King Lief covered her mouth with his hand but it was too late.

The "doppelgangers" turned to the bushes where the three friends were hiding.

* * *

**Well, there goes my first story, my first chapter. Please no flames.**


	2. Friend or Foe

**Hi everybody! I'm back! Here obviously is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Do we have to do a disclaimer on every chapter? Oh well, better to be safe then sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Deltora Quest.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

"Who's there!" shouted Linda. "Show yourself!" She waited for response. Nothing. "Fine then! If you are too chicken to come out, we'll find you instead!" Linda said it more like a threat than a warning.

Jasmine stood up. "We are here," she said.

Lief grabbed Jasmine's arm and pulled her back down. "Jasmine! They could possibly be ols!"

"I am sure they already saw Kree with me so they would have already transformed back."

"…you have a point there but still!"

Suddenly, the bushes were separated by Liefer. The three friends screamed and backed away, still sitting down. Liefer stared at them with an expressionless face.

Then he smiled and said, "Hi. Sorry for frightening you." The three looked at the Liefer, not trusting him. "It's okay. Come out and we'll explain everything to you."

"So all of you are from another dimension?" asked Barda.

"Yes," said Barder.

"But how are you able to travel through dimensions?" asked Jasmine.

"We are witches and wizards. We use our magic for good, and for fun," said Jazzy. She was lying in her husband's arms for she was weak because of what the vraal did to her.

"_You…_a real _witch_?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes," replied Jazzy. "I am a witch, Marilen is a witch and so is Linda."

Barder explained more. "And all we guys are wizards, me, Liefer and Ranesh."

Lief blinked his eyes rapidly, astonished.

"Another me, another Barda and another Ranesh…all wizards from another dimension!" he said, a smile crawling up on his face.

Barda still needed convincing.

"I still do not trust them Lief," he said in Lief's ear. "They could be ols."

Marilen, who overheard, said, "Would ols be able to do this?"

Marilen focused on the ashes, the leftover of the vraal Liefer killed. Marilen's expression went from gentle, to aggravated and suddenly, out of the blue, the ashes exploded.

Lief, Jasmine and Barda jumped back in revelation. When the smoke spread and disappeared, replacing the pile of ashes was a deep, small hole. Barda insisted.

"You could be new invented ols! You could be the new grade _4_ ols who can this time use sorcery and magic!" he shouted.

"Grade 4?" asked Lief and Liefer in unison.

Liefer continued, "If we were ols we would've attacked or killed you by now."

"This could be part of the Shadow Lord's plan! Like what happened with Dain!" argued Barda.

"Dain?" began Jazzy. "In this dimension Dain is an ol?"

"Well, he _was_ an ol," said Jasmine. "He is dead now."

All from the other dimension went silent. Barda noticed this.

"Why? Is the Dain from your dimension alive?" he said.

Linda nodded. "Yeah. Luckily, the Dain that is dead is an ol, meaning the real Dain is out there alive."

"Real Dain!" asked Jasmine, Lief and Barda at the same time.

"Yes. I thought even grade 3 ols take the form of something that already exists, right?" Linda asked. Lief, Jasmine and Barda nodded.

"Hey! Wait, wait, wait, wait! Let's cut to the chase okay?" interrupted Ranesh. He turned to Jasmine, Lief and Barda and continued, "Look. We are not the bad guys here alright? As far as I hear it seems the guy named Shadow Lord, right? Is the bad guy?"

"Actually that depends, "said Linda, moving her long brown hair out from her face. Barda became aware of something different.

"I just noticed…YOU GOT HAIR!" he said from calm to surprised.

"Yes. I _am_ from another dimension so I'm not the Lindal you know who was crazy enough to shave her head and tattoo it with swirling red pictures to look like…a friggin monk!"

"What is a monk?" asked Jasmine.

"Something that doesn't exist in this dimension, so never mind about it," retorted Linda. "So as I was saying, it depends on who is the bad guy at the moment. So where are you guys off to?"

"We are just-" Barda began to make a lie.

"On our way to Broome, the Dragon's Nest," interrupted Lief.

Barda gave the young King a punch on the upper-arm.

Lief whinced. "Ow! What! I trust them!"

"Well I do not!" argued Barda.

_Listen, you can trust us_, said a voice in Barda's head. _Please, we can help you defeat the Four Sisters. Our magic is strong, we can defeat all four of the sisters with one blow._

_Which one of you am I able to hear in my mind?_ Barda thought.

_Me, Linda. I am using telepathy to talk to you privately._

_How do you know of the Four Sisters? And what is telepathy?_

_I can read minds and memories. Telepathy is when people talk to each other with their minds. Please, trust us._

"Fine," Barda agreed out loud. He turned to Linda and continued, "You and your…witchy…wizardly friends can join us on our quest."

Lief and Jasmine looked at Barda, confused while in unison, they said, "Huh?"

The two were wondering where the man got the idea of the other them joining their supposedly secret quest. Friend or foe…they seem to be friends.

* * *

**There goes my second chapter. Hoped you liked it!**


	3. Being Followed

**Ok now, here comes another chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I do not own Deltora Quest at all.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Being Followed

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal you?" asked Liefer.

"Yes honey, I'm sure," replied Jazzy.

"Are you really, really sure?"

"Yes for the millionth time. You should only use your healing powers when the injury is deadly."

"Okay, fine."

Lief looked at his other self and asked, "Do you really have healing powers?"

Liefer nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Jasmine stopped abruptly.

"Hmm…do you hear something Jasmine?" asked Lief.

Jasmine all of the sudden started walking fast.

"The trees are telling me that something and someone is following us," she said as everybody caught up to her pace. "One is tall and stern, moving faster than we are, sniffing at our sent as though he were a beast," Jasmine lowered her voice, "and the other two are nearly catching up to us."

"There are three that are following us!" asked Barda in a loud whisper.

Jasmine nodded. Linda raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…how close exactly are the two that are catching up to us?" she asked.

"Perhaps a few paces away," answered Jasmine.

"Okay then stop walking," Linda stopped. Everyone stopped.

"But why?" asked Jasmine.

"Ssh," said Linda, placing a finger on her lips, "wait."

_Who are you and what are you doing following us?_ Linda asked, using her power of telepathy.

_We're sorry! It's just us!_ Replied two, familiar voices, a male and a female.

_And who exactly is 'us'? You better show yourself._ Linda turned around and so did everybody else. Two figures stepped out from behind a tree.

"Tira?" said both Barda and Barder in unison.

"Dain?" said both Jasmine and Jazzy in unison. Lief, Jasmine and Barda went silent...then they jumped back screaming.

"No way! Dain is alive!" shouted Jasmine, pointing at Dain. "And what is worse, Dain and Tira are holding hands!"

"And so what if we are holding hands?" asked Dain. Tira nodded in agreement.

Jazzy walked up towards Dain and asked, "What in the nine hells are you two _doin'_ here?"

Dain and Tira babbled, trying to think up of an excuse.

"And don't even think about lying," said Jazzy said, a threatening frown appearing on her lips. The two stopped babbling.

"We heard that you guys were going on another adventure through dimensions," began Dain.

"And Dain and I thought of following you," said Tira.

"Well, it is okay if you, Dain, came along but Tira…" Jazzy began.

"Don't start it Jazzy," interrupted Tira. "I know I'm nothing but a mortal," Tira then wrapped her arms around Dain's arm and continued, "but as long as Dain here protects me them I'm alright."

Dain smiled, looked at Tira and nodded. "Mm-hm."

Tira made a small grin and laid her head on Dain's shoulder. Jasmine, Lief and Barda's top of their bodies moved back a little. They had open smiles of shock and they laughed nervously, not used to the sight of Dain and Tira together.

"Well then, if that's the case you two should join us," suggested Liefer. "Come along."

"But what about the other that is following us?" asked Marilen, a hand on her stomach.

"Then we will travel through air," answered Ranesh. "Then for sure the stalker will lose our sent."

"The air?" asked Barda. "But how?"

"Remember? We are-" Linda began.

"Ah yes. Witches and wizards you are," interrupted Barda. "But then, what of us? We cannot fly." He pointed to himself, Lief and Jasmine.

Jazzy said, "Oh yes you can." The three stared at her as yellow mist covered her hands. She stretched her arms out to her sides. Suddenly, a strong gush of wind blew. Using her magic, Jasmine made the wind gather at the three companions' feet. The wind lifted from the ground, lifting Jasmine, Lief and Barda with it. Jazzy stretched out her hand towards the wind and grabbed mid-air, as if she was holding onto an invisible rope.

Suddenly, glowing, yellow wings with black covering the top part of the feathers grew from her back. Liefer grew red, glowing wings. Barder grew green, glowing wings. Linda grew, glowing sky blue wings. Ranesh grew white wings with silver glowing. Marilen grew white wings with brown covering the top part of the feathers. Marilen's wings too, were glowing. Dain grew blue wings, darker ones then Linda's, which glowed as well.

"What about you Tira?" asked Jasmine, "Are you not a witch?"

"Unfortunately, I'm a mortal," replied Tira. Swiftly, she wrapped her arms around Dain's neck and continued, "but at least I get to hold onto Dain while we fly!" Dain smiled and wrapped his arms around Tira's waist in return. Lief, Jasmine and Barda looked away with slightly disgusted expressions.

All took flight. Jazzy held on tight to the invisible rope of wind, dragging the three companions as if they were on a kite and Jazzy was taking control.

* * *

**There, finished my third chapter. I thought to make Dain and Tira like each other to push things up a notch. I was giggling whenever I was writing about those two! Don't get mad at me or whatever. This is fanfiction. I can stretch my imagination! **


	4. Fruit Trap and the Orchard Keeper

**Hi! I'm back! I apologise if you got confused from my last 3 chapters so I will change some things to tell the differences. From now on, those from the other dimension will have a name extension or their name would be shortened. Lief will be Liefer, Jasmine will be Jazzy, Lindal will be Linda and Barda will be….Barder…? (Sorry, couldn't think of a better name). If you still are confused please tell me so in your reviews so that I may improve.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Deltora Quest. Only, and I mean ONLY Emily Rodda owns it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fruit Trap and the Orchard Keeper

Grrrrrmmm…

Jasmine's hand shot to her stomach. Everybody's eyes laid to her. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Hehe, I apologise. I am hungry," she said.

Linda flew closer to the famished girl. "I got some meat in a container in my bag. Do you want some?" she asked.

"I am not a big fan of meat."

"What about biscuits?"

"I do not feel like eating biscuits."

"Okay."

Then, Jasmine's sharp eyes saw something.

"Can we get back to the ground? I see something!" she called.

Everybody descended.

Once they reached ground, Jasmine jumped off the wind platform and ran off on a path of rounded, bulky stones. Jasmine ran through a fluffy curtain of ferns and disappeared behind it.

"Jasmine! Wait up!" screamed everyone after her.

Once they caught up to her, Jasmine was standing in shallow water near a small tree, filled with blue coloured fruits.*

"Now a fruit indeed is what I feel like eating," she said. She took a deep breath. "Aah, such nice smell. Can you smell it?"

"It is a nice sent indeed but I feel something strange about this place," said Liefer in a suspicious expression, his eyes searching their surroundings slowly. The rest of his dimensional friends nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on!" complained Lief. "The smell of this fruit is irresistible." He picked a fruit and without a second thought, his teeth sunk into the juicy substance. Kree and Filli went from Jasmine's shoulder and onto a branch. They too, started to eat a fruit.

Just as Jasmine was to take a fruit herself, Lief spat out the chewed skin of the fruit into his hand.

"Ugh!" he yelled in repulsion. "It is bitter! The skin is horribly bitter! Ugh!" He wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand rapidly.

"Well, then," began Jasmine, taking out her dagger. She began peeling off the blue skin of the fruit. "I am glad that you tried the fruit before me."

After, peeling off all bits of the skin, Jasmine took a bite off the fruit. When Barda saw that it was safe, he too, began peeling and eating the fruit.

"Are you not going to eat this delicious fruit?" Barda asked the other them. The other them shook their heads in response.

"I still don't like this place," said Jazzy.

"It gives me the creeps," said Marilen.

"We feel something is not right here," said Ranesh.

"Besides, we aren't hungry but if we were we already got supplies in our bags," said Dain.

"I want to eat one fruit but if you say this place is not good then I will resist it," said Tira.

Everyone was sitting down to rest. But Liefer, Jazzy, Barder, Marilen and the others from the other dimension kept their guards up, hands at the hilt of their swords. They didn't mind if Lief, Jasmine and Barda were to sleep. They could sleep if they wanted to.

Linda's head bolted up.

"Do you guys sense any incoming danger?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," all said.

Unexpectedly, a long, huge, orange leg appeared at the left of the seven magical (plus one mortal) friends. All stood up, whipping out their swords from the scabbards. Dain made a blue force field surround Tira for protection.

The orange leg belonged to a giant, white bird with grey wings (a bit like a seagull). All of them grew their wings and they charged at the bird. Kree was flying around Jasmine's head, his black wings brushing against her face. He squawked repeatedly, trying to wake her up.

Liefer went to his other self to wake him up.

"Hey! Lief! Awake! Danger is here! Wake up king!" he shouted as he shook the sleeping young ruler.

"What!" screamed Lief, with one eye open.

"Come on! Get up! There is a huge bird here. It looks hungry and it seems interested in eating us humans!"

Lief was now fully awake and aware of the bird but…

"I cannot move!" he shouted, his eyes wide with panic.

"What? Why?"

"I do not know! I just cannot! My body feels numb!"

Liefer put one hand above Lief's face. He stretched his arm to make his other hand hover above Lief's feet. Bright, red light illuminated between Liefer's hands and Lief's face and feet. When Liefer withdrew his hands, Lief was able to move again.

"Wow," began Lief, making sure he was able to fully move again. "You do have healing powers."

"No more playtime! There's a giant bird trying to kill us!" shouted Liefer.

Lief grabbed his sword as Liefer took flight to attack the bird from the air. But before Lief could even take a step forward a spear soared through the air and hit the bird on its wing.

"Get out of here you Orchard Keeper!" shouted out a voice. "Stay away from these people!"

Another spear raced through the winds of the air like a dart. This time, it scraped on the bird's neck. It decided, it had enough from the flying people and the flying spears so it ran off behind the trees.

"Impossible…"said that same anonymous voice.

A woman wearing a woven cap came walking out from behind the curtain of ferns. She looked at the flying people. Then she looked at Lief, whose sword was still in hand.

"Lindal of Broome?" said Lief, as he put his sword back into its sheath.

"Hello Lief of Del," Lindal's eyes were wide in confusion. "Er…who are they?"

She pointed at the flying people then strides forward to pick up her spears. Linda made her wings disappear and landed besides her other self.

"Hi there!" she said.

The sudden greeting made Lindal jump in surprise. She looked at Linda. Linda looked at Lindal.

"Aaahh!" shouted Lindal, more than shocked to see another her…and worse…WITH HAIR!

"Wh-what the hell?" she said. "Who are you? Please do not tell me you are an ol."

"No, no," said Linda, waving her hand up and down. "I didn't mean to frighten you but if you could just calm down then we will explain."

"Okay but we should get out of this place, for I do not want to go up against that Orchard Keeper again. People say it is unfortunate to kill an Orchard Keeper."

* * *

***I know in the book the fruit is golden but this **_**is**_** my version. XP**

**Okay, there goes another chapter! Please review! If you are wondering why Marilen, Ranesh, Dain and Tira don't have a different name is because they don't have anyone to compare to. **


	5. Unfortunate News

**Hi guys! I'm back.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

* * *

Chapter 5: Unfortunate News…

Lindal now knew who the look-alikes were and she was still psyched from travelling through the air. She remembered how she refused to step onto Jazzy's platform of wind. She remembered how the thought, _humans can't fly_ and how Linda argued playfully telepathically saying, _Oh yes they can_. And, even though she did not want to admit it, she remembered screaming, "We are flying! We are actually flying!"

Now, the group were sitting around a campfire in the middle of the night, sinking their teeth into meat. Even Jasmine, even though she wasn't much of a meat-eater.

"Mmm-mm!" hummed Barda, taking in the taste of their meal. Once he swallowed what he chewed, he continued, "Goodness how our guards would deeply envy us? All they get to eat are some travellers' biscuits and dried out fish. For sure they are miserable!"

Lindal all of the sudden stopped gnawing on the Traveller's Weed she was eating. Her eyes were wide and she had frozen as if she had seen a ghost.

"Are you alright?" asked Jazzy.

"What's wrong?" Linda, who had read her other self's memory gasped and said, "Oh no…"

"Lindal, tell us what is bothering you," demanded Barda.

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Barder under his breath.

Lindal hesitated.

"It is…something bad," she began. "Your men…"

Lindal's head bent. The designs on her skull seemed to dance along with the campfire. Lindal took a deep breath.

Her head still bent, she continued, "All of your guards are dead."

Barda's eyes were wide as he stared at Lindal. Jasmine covered her mouth to conceal a gasp. Lief had an expression that told everyone he did not want to believe what he was hearing.

Lief asked, "How did they…" he did not want to say the word, "…die?"

"They were camping on the suburbs of Ringle and they were raided just last night," replied Lindal, staring at the Traveller's Weed that was still in her hand to avoid everyone's stare. "They were burnt to death."

"Burnt?" shouted Jasmine in question.

Lindal looked up and nodded. "Yes," she said. "Burnt."

"They must have been taken by surprise," began Barda in obscurity. He looked at Lindal suspiciously. "And what were you doing in Ringle when the death of our men occurred?"

Lindal scoffed and looked away to her right.

"Do you really think I would answer to an old bumbling ox like you?" she asked with her eyes closed. She then glared at Barda menacingly. "Any more than that, you have to tell me why you were not travelling by the coast as intended."

_Stop it Lindal! Or Barda will pound you!_ Linda telepathically warned her other self.

_Pah! Like I care. If he pounds me then I will pound him back!_ Lindal answered.

Linda sighed. _This is _not _gonna be good_…she thought to herself.

Lindal continued, "Or why you decided to play heroically brave during your travels in the Forest of Silence…_while your men were lead STRAIGHT to their DEATHS_."

Just as Linda expected, her other self and Barda stood up at the same time swiftly. Both already had their weapons in there hands. Linda stood up just as swiftly and settled herself in between Barda and Lindal.

"Stop it both of you!" she screamed. "Fighting each other is useless. Do you really think that killing each other would bring back the guards?"

Lindal and Barda's expressions remained but they lowered their weapons.

"You are right," said Barda.

"Indeed," said Lindal.

They sat and put their weapons down. Linda, who sighed with relief sat back down too.

"Now, we should all go to sleep if we are to wake up early tomorrow," she said.

"But there is something I need to show you," said Lindal. She reached for her bag and grabbed a stiff tube of bark. "I was in Ringle for I have heard news of turmoil in the Os-Mine Hills and Ringle is on the way to there."

"What was the news?" asked Lief.

"Screams and burst of fire," replied Lindal.

_The dragon pursuing those Granous,_ thought Lief, unaware that Linda had read his mind.

_Hmm…what dragon…?_ Linda thought to herself.

"I wanted to examine this commotion," Lindal informed. "When your men were killed, everyone from Ringle could hear their screams. We all ran out to their campsite with weapons, and when we got there…it was a terrible, terrible sight."

"What…did it–look like?" asked Jasmine, half-willing and half-unwilling to know what they looked like indeed.

"Everything was blackened and there were ashes, there was smoke, their whole camping area was demolished by fire–and the men were torn to shreds. All the pieces of the men were in a pile in flame."

_And Rolf…what about Rolf…?_ Lief thought to himself. He looked back to when he said a certain sentence to Rolf.

_You will be safe Rolf. I promise…_

Now, it was nothing but a promise broken. Lief shut his eyes tight and looked away.

"One man though, was able to survive and flee from the fire," Lindal said. "He had the Shadow Lord's brand on his cheek."

"Brid?" said Lief, Barda and Jasmine in unison.

"He had a torn leg at the knee and he was dreadfully burnt. Nevertheless, he was able to get to a tree and write in the bark with his blood."

Marilen flinched and shivered. She did not cope well with blood. Lindal opened up the roll of bark she had in her hands and passed it too Lief.

"I thought it better if people were not to see the message he wrote so I scraped it off with my knife.

_Dragon attack-we are doomed-king in End Wood-protect…_

"Dragon attack?" Lief murmured aloud.

Eyes turned to look at him.

Lindal nodded and explained, "People had said they saw an enormous shadow flying in the sky, heading towards the east. They say it looked like a dragon." Lindal crossed her arms and closed her eyes as though she were thinking. "But I did not believe them for dragons lurk around no more for centuries."

There was a confused face on Lief.

_Why would the topaz dragon fly towards the east? Unless it was a different dragon but…the topaz dragon is the only dragon awake._ Lief thought.

Reading Lief's mind, Linda talked to Lief telepathically.

_We are to find the answers when we reach east. For now, we shall rest._

Lief nodded in agreement and said, "We should sleep now. Indeed it is getting late and we need to set out early if we are to reach Broome before nightfall."

Everybody nodded. Marilen nodded rapidly, eager to stop talking about death and blood.

_You never know what a baby can hear even though it is inside the womb,_ thought Marilen to herself.

_Told you, you should've stayed back in our dimension. Travelling for adventure through dimensions is not good for pregnant women,_ Linda thought to Marilen teasingly.

_Oh stop it! _Marilen made a face at Linda. Linda stuck her tongue out for a short while to Marilen.

* * *

**Welp, there you go. Chapter number five is finished.**


	6. Dragon's Nest Part I

**Chapter 6 is here! **

**DISCLAIMER: I told you once, but I hafta say this again. Deltora Quest does not belong to me and never will. Also, I do not own the line, 'Shut up, shut up, shut up.' The creators of Shakugan No Shana owns it. You'll see that line. Oh! And also, I do not own the way Liefer teleports things and people. That type of teleportation belongs to the creators of Charmed.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Dragon's Nest Part I

_Hyyuuu…h-hyuuu…_

The sound of the wind rushed past the group as they travelled in the air. They did not fly too high. Nor did they fly too low. Not only were the grounds dangerous but the sky too, was safe no longer. Not long ago, Lief had written a letter to Doom, informing him to what was happening at the moment.

Kree flew along besides the platform of wind Jasmine, Lief, Barda and Lindal were sitting on. Kree was supposed to fly back to Del to send the letter but instead Liefer teleported the note into Doom's room on his side table, so that he is too see it when he wakes up.

The group of friends had woken up at the crack of dawn and have been travelling through the sky since. Now, the sun was up high, spreading its rays of heat all over the land of Deltora.

Filli chattered nervously in Jasmine's jacket pocket.

"Do not worry Filli. Just do not look out from my pocket and you will not get scared," Jasmine said, patting Filli on his furry grey head to comfort him.

This time, Filli chattered as though he was angry.

Lindal giggled a little and asked, "What is that furball saying?"

Hearing this, Filli chattered more angrily.

"He said he is not scared at all," replied Jasmine, "and he also said he is not a furball."

Lindal giggled some more.

The party continued to fly. They were flying slowly, for if they fly fast they might accidentally ascend and go higher into the sky, alerting anyone…alerting servants of the Shadow Lord.

The sun was already setting and the group of friends could see the city of Broome, coming closer as they flew.

"We should land," suggested Tira, who was holding onto Dain's neck.

"I agree," said Dain. "I think it is better if we are to continue on foot," he paused, and then said his next sentence sarcastically, "or else when it gets too dark we might as well smash into a building or something." Tira laughed.

Jazzy was not amused.

"Haha very funny," she said with her arms crossed. "You know, no wonder why our dates were always so boring. 'Cause no matter how funny you try to be, I never laughed."

"That's because you have no sense of humour," said Dain, narrowing his eyes teasingly.

"Yes true and-HEY! I _do_ have a sense of humour!" Jazzy looked away and lifted her chin with her eyes closed. "Hmph…I can't believe I had you as my boyfriend! I'm glad I broke up with you."

"Actually, it was _I_ that broke up with _you_," said Dain informally.

"Oh! Just shut up, shut up, shut up! Be quiet and hush it!" Jazzy growled.

She gave Dain an awful glare that made stalking shivers ran up and down his spine.

Once the group landed, the sky was already night blue with only a few stars.

"Okay, um…I can't see," said Barder. "Can the moon just rise already? We need moonlight here."

"No need for that," said Liefer. Suddenly, a blaze appeared, floating above Liefer's right hand. He made the flame bigger, to spread the light a little. Then, something in front caught his attention. He moved closer, bent over and looked at it.

"Hey guys, check this out," he called.

He moved his hand that held the flame closer to the stone.

"Oh…you guys read it aloud," said Linda.

"Why? Can you not read?" asked Barda.

"We can read," said Ranesh.

"It's just that," began Marilen, "if we were to read out loud sentences that rhyme…"

"Reading aloud would turn into chanting…" Jazzy continued for Marilen.

"And chanting would turn into a spell…" Barder continued for Jazzy.

"And depending on the spell, the spell would turn into magical chaos…" Liefer continued for Barder.

"Or the spell would turn into something happening magically," Lindal finished off.

"Okay," said Lief, understanding. He turned to the stone.

_Strangers, do not pass this way!_

_All are doomed who disobey_

_Turn your faces to the west_

_Death awaits in Dragon's Nest._

"Pah! This verse doesn't scare me," said Jazzy. "All of us have been killed multiple times but thanks to Liefer's ability to heal…" Jazzy wrapped her arms around her husband's neck from behind, "we still live."

"It is not the verse that scares me, it is the background," said Lief, pointing to the symbols that surrounded the verse.

It was the symbol of the Sisters.

"Yes well, that is scary, but what I hate most is the border," said Barda.

"Despair and die…" said some of the friends, while the others were too shocked to speak those haunting words.

"Well now…" began Liefer, trying to take peoples' mind off of the scary stone and eager to break the silence, "Shall we rest here tonight?"

"You are not saying _right here_ are you!" asked Jasmine in a shout so suddenly she made Liefer jump 30 feet in the air. "You are not saying we should sleep right here right _next_ to this creepy stone that grants death!"

"Okay, okay then. Let's just walk away then," said Liefer. At that, instead of walking away…the group ran fast, so fast they left a trail of dust behind them. They probably ran as fast as Neridah.

* * *

**A message for homesweethomicide13: I know you suggested that I should stick closely to the events in the story but if I do, then it feels like this is not my version and I am copying straight off the book. Hope you understand. =)**


	7. Dragon's Nest Part II

**Sups! Back from…boredness? Yeah, boredness. That's right. Sorry, being a bit random at the moment.**

**DISCLAIMER: There's nothing, nothing, NOTHING in here created by Emily Rodda belongs to me. This is not mine and I do not own the way Liefer teleports things and people.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dragon's Nest Part II

They set off the next day and instead of flying towards Dragon's Nest, Liefer suggested he would teleport everyone there.

"Okay, since there is a whole heap of us in the group here," Liefer began, "I won't be able to teleport us far. So…squeeze up together."

They did and once they did, Liefer concentrated, closing his eyes. Suddenly, fire appeared _on_ everyone. For a while, Lief, Barda, Jasmine and Lindal panicked, but when they saw (or at least felt) that even though the blaze touched their skin, they felt nothing. No burn. No heat. No pain. The fire grew. Then, as if the fire consumed them, they disappeared.*

Near the Dragon's Nest, near the seaside, a huge fire appeared and with it came twelve figures unburnt. The fire disappeared, revealing these twelve people.

Liefer opened his eyes, but was weak to stay standing and closed eyes again and he fell to his knees.

"Liefer!" called Jazzy in concern. She caught her husband, her arms around his neck, making his head rest on Jazzy's shoulder.

"Sorry," Liefer apologised. "I guess I used a little too much of my magic to teleport us all."

"It's okay," said Jazzy. "You deserve rest for a while."

"Why not heal yourself?" asked Lindal.

"Oh, Liefer can heal other people but he cannot heal himself," informed Jazzy.

"What! Really?"

"Yeah," said Liefer feebly. "Trust me, I've tried it didn't work."

"Whoa what the heck?" said Marilen's voice. "Hey! Is this Dragon's Nest?"

All turned to Marilen, who was about to lean over a hole in the ground…a huge hole.

"Marilen!" called Ranesh as he ran towards his wife. "Be careful not to lean in too far! You might fall honey!"Once he caught up to Marilen, Marilen punched him hard on his arm annoyed. "Ow!" winced Ranesh.

"Just because I'm pregnant does not mean I am never careful," said Marilen.

"Okay, okay already," said Ranesh. "Just don't punch me _that_ hard!"

"Sorry," apologised Marilen. "Wait, are you saying that I can punch you whenever I want as long as it's not a hard punch?"

Ranesh, who was rubbing his arm, wasn't listening properly, thus making him say, "Yes…WHAT! No!"

Everybody else went over to the hole. Drops of water splashed onto the group of friends.

"Is it raining?" asked Barda, who lifted his head to look at the sky and his hand to feel for more water.

"No. The tides are rising and hitting the rocks, making spits of water fly through the air and hit us," explained Lindal.

"Hey! There's someone in this hollow!" shouted Marilen.

"Or at least some_thing_," said Ranesh, looking closer.

Everyone look down. A figure, with curly hair, a being that seem to be half-man half-animal was sprawled at the bottom of the Nest. Lief was breathless.

"No way!" yelled Jazzy, "Is that a Capricon° or a satyr?"

"It's a Capricon," said Linda, reading the creature's memory. She spotted something else in its mind, but it was blurry, "…and something else."

She began concentrating more, getting the information needed about this…Capricon.

"Rolf…" breathed Lief.

"You know this Capricon?" asked Barder.

"Yes," replied Barda, as the creature stirred. Seeing this, Barda warned, "Lief, do not call out to him. We may alert the dragon."

Lief, who either did not hear or refused to listen cried out, "Rolf! Are you awake? Can you hear-?"

"Lief!" shouted Barda, who suddenly grabbed Lief's arm harshly, turning him away from the Nest. There was a groan of pain coming from the hollow.

"He seems to be hurt," said Lief. "We will have to get him out of there." He turned around and began to make his way towards the edge of the Nest.

"Lief, do not even think about it!" shouted Barda as he put his hand on the king's shoulder. "You never know what the dragon is using Rolf for! He could be bait! Bait for something else to eat for dinner or worse…bait for us."

"Or he could be the dragon himself," spoke a voice. Eyes turned to Linda.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lief in confusion. "Rolf cannot be a dragon! Look at him! His image is a mere Capricon!"

"Well then his image has gotten you fooled!" shouted Linda as she turned her head sharply towards Lief. "I was looking through his mind, his memory. I found things that you may not like."

"Why do you even look through people's memories?" asked Lief in a complaining kind of way.

"To see if we can trust them or not! This Capricon is nothing but a servant of the guy you call Shadow Ruler…"

"Shadow Lord," corrected Lief, Barda, Jasmine and Lindal in unison.

"Whatever. Now, just before, when I was searching through this creature's memories I saw him painting over the words in a sign, making it read, 'Angel Bridge. Cross gap here if you value your life. Attention. Last crossing before Forest of Silence' when it was supposed to say, 'Dangerous Bridge. Do not try to cross gap here if you value-'"

"Yes," interrupted a shocked Lief, "We know what the sign is to say."

Linda nodded.

"We are to stay away from this false creature, at any cost," she continued. Suddenly…

* * *

**To find out what happened, you're gonna hafta wait until the next chapter!**

***For those who have watched Charmed and seen the way demons teleport with fire, you'd know how I am imaging this and you'd know how to imagine it yourself.**

**°In the book it is spelt 'capricon'. The regular spelling is 'capri**_**corn**_**'. I'm just using the one from the book because I think it is the way Emily Rodda wanted it to be spelt.**


	8. Sister of the East

**Hello guys! I'm back! Please review! Sorry for not updating in a while! Don't blame me! Blame my school for all the friggin homework! Oh! And one more thing…there is HUGE (!) twist in this story! *Grins in excitement, unable to conceal a squeal* (Hey! That rhymes!) XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Deltora Quest! How many times do I hafta say it! I. Don't. Own. It!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Sister of the East

Suddenly, an enormous red figure grew from the hollow where Rolf was supposed to be. It was as though the red figure appeared in the Nest without coming from anywhere.

The creature flew out into the blue sky.

"It is a dragon!" screamed Lindal.

"It is the ruby dragon!" shouted Lief.

"No! It is that Capricon you call Rolf!" corrected Linda in a yell.

She grew out her sky blue coloured wings, drew out her sword and took flight. The rest of her dimensional friends followed her example and took flight as well, charging at the dragon.

Fire shot heartlessly from the dragon's red jaws. Lief, Jasmine, Barda and Lindal jumped out of the way just in time. The flame missed them by a hair. The dragon continued to shoot fire. This time, it began to shoot its flame into the air, trying to hit its flying enemies.

Lindal whipped out her spear and threw it at the dragon. The hideous creature turned to its new attacker. It roared in rage and hurtled towards Lindal.

"Lindal! Look out!" shouted Barda.

The beast continued to dash through the sky. Lindal threw another one of her spears, hitting it on the dragon's eye, poking it carelessly.

Its scarlet head shook rapidly, trying to get the spear out of its eye. The weapon fell to the ground as blood ran down from the dragon's injured eye. It roared in pain and anger. It continued to charge at Lindal. It was angry. So angry it rushed at her with strong aggression so ruthless like it had a flame inside of it flickering violently.

At the same time, Linda was flying towards her other self as fast as she could.

"Move out of the way or that dragon will kill you! Move baldy!" she cried.

She made it to Lindal in time. She pushed her when at the same time fire stormed towards them. It was too late and the blaze smashed into them, burning them both.

"Aaaah!" shouted Linda and Lindal as the fire continued to burn.

"Lindal!" shouted Barda.

"Linda!" shouted Barder at the same time. The fire stopped and both Linda and Lindal fell to the floor unconscious.

"Linda!" shouted Liefer, as he floated in the air.

He looked at the dragon, which seemed to look like it was laughing evilly, its huge, spiked teeth showed. Liefer flew up above the deadly beast.

"Hey dragon!" Liefer called. The dragon looked up as Liefer pointed at it and continued, "You burn my friend, I burn you!"

Liefer lifted his hands above him. A ball of fire appeared between his hands. Then, he began chanting a spell.

_You burn my friend, I burn you._

_Karma you will get times two!_

As he said the spell, the ball of fire grew bigger. Once it was at full size, Liefer threw it at the dragon. It looked like a meteor falling down to earth. It hit the dragon at extreme power, causing it to fall to the ground and return in the form of Rolf.

Lief ran towards him and towered over him.

"Rolf how could you?" he said in a quiet voice. He gritted his teeth and his eyebrows slanted angrily. "How could you! I thought you were a friend! I thought you were an innocent Capricon! I cannot believe I trusted you. I helped you when you were in need, and you repay us by _betraying_ us!"

"Help me?" Rolf said feebly, "You were never any help. If you were, then my master does a better job than you. He gave me valuable gifts. He understood my importance and after that, he will lend me much, much more as long as I continue to serve him…"

"Well guess what you phoney," began Liefer as he approached Lief and the dying Capricon, "I will make sure you will serve the Shadow Lord no longer…" Rolf looked at Liefer with wide, frightened eyes. "You will pay for burning those guards, and burning both Linda and Lindal."

Suddenly, Rolf's body was on fire. He screamed in pain.

Lief's eyes were wide. His head turned away, closing his eyes against the light of the blaze. After a while, the light was gone. When Lief looked back to where Rolf was lying, a pile of ashes replaced him.

"Rolf…" whispered Lief, expressionless as he stared at the ashes.

"Hey! You two! Get your asses over here!" shouted Barder. Lief and Liefer looked around to find the rest of the group huddling over the burnt Linda and Lindal. Lief and Liefer ran towards them. After reaching there, Liefer bent over the two burnt bodies and put his hands above them. In no time they were healed.

The two women sat up slowly. "Aw…crap…" began Linda, "what the freakin' fudge freakin' happened?"

Lindal nodded her painted head. "Indeed, what happened?"

"You were burnt by the dragon," answered Jasmine. Barder crouched besides Linda and asked, "You alright?"

"Of course I'm alright!" shouted Linda in annoyance. "Just because I am a woman does not mean I am weak!"

"You're gonna need help to stand up I'm sure."

"No, I don't." Linda stood up but wobbled and fell into Barder's arms. Barder sighed. "See, I told you."

"Oh just shut up!"

Jazzy tilted her head as she stared at Linda. She smiled and said teasingly, "Nice new hairstyle Linda. It really suits you!"

Linda, who was pushing away from Barder and glaring at him angrily, turned to Jazzy and looked at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asked in shock.

"Take a look at your hair and you'll see."

Linda touched her hair. "Aaaaahhh!" she screamed. "I can't believe it! That stupid mother freaking dragon burnt my hair _shorter!_ Wah! Now my beautiful long hair is gone! That took me ages to grow!"

Lindal looked at her other self with a smile saying, 'Oh geez…'.

Suddenly, Jazzy, Liefer, Barder, Linda, Dain, Marilen and Ranesh's heads jerked up.

"There's an aura coming from the Nest," said Ranesh quietly, his head turning to the hollow.

Everyone walked towards the hole and looked down. There was nothing, nothing in sight.

Thinking deeply, Linda said, "Indeed there is something evil down there. But perhaps it is hidden deeper into the soil. Barder!" Barder looked at Linda. "Care to do the honour?" Linda continued, smiling.

Barder smiled back.

"My pleasure," he said, as he understood what Linda was asking.

Everyone moved back as Barder bent closer over the edge of the Nest. Then, he stretched out his arm, the palms of his hands facing the centre of the hollow. The earth began to rumble slightly. Pebbles and small stones began to float into the air. A whole cluster of earth lifted into the air. Barder then put the earth besides the Nest. Now that Barder was finished digging up hollow, the rest of the companions walked up to the edge of the Nest. Everyone looked inside the hollow and at the bottom of it, there was a small egg-like thing.

Lief was panting softly, feeling unwell.

_What is this?_ He thought, _the closer we are to the Nest, the more I am feeling ill. I thought it was just a feeling before but now, I think it is because of that egg thing. I can feel it._ Suddenly, a sound travelled through the air into the ears of the companions. This sound...was the song of the Sister of the East. The song was only one note...a whispering, dull, dreary and depressing note.

Another sound...was the beating of wings. Everyone looked towards the noise, which was coming from high up in the sky.

Hugging each other in surprise, Linda and Lindal shouted in unison, "Aaaahh! The dragon is coming back!"

Barder giggled silently at how the two looked like as they hugged. "Do not worry about it. I have a feeling that is the true ruby dragon. The rest we will explain later," he said with a smile, trying to hold back his giggle. Still hugging, Linda and Lindal looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" they asked at the same time.

"Maybe you should look yourselves..._at_ yourselves," Barder replied.

Once they realised what the big man was talking about, they let go of each other with scarlet faces as red as the sky at sunset.

The wind from the ruby dragon's wings began to push all the companions down to the ground. It landed at the edge of the Nest, looking down at the yellow egg.

"You have come king of Deltora. But it seems you let an intruder trespass my territory," said the dragon, not once taking his bright red eyes off of the egg in the Nest.

"It was not me," said Lief calmly, looking up at the dragon as he and his friends stood up from the dirt. "This trespasser came way before I became king and no one even knew of it."

"I see," the dragon said. It began to crawl into the Nest.

'_Come with me into the Nest. We will have to destroy this evil._'

Lief was not sure if he heard the dragon's voice in his head or if it spoke out loud, but nevertheless, Lief did as he was told. Linda, as one who can read minds, spoke to Lief telepathically before he took a step forward.

_Lief! Don't!_

Looking back at Linda, Lief responded, _if I do not do this how else will we defeat the Sister of the East?_

Linda cringed at Lief's question. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. _Fine then_, she said telepathically, _just be careful._

'_Come now king. I wish to get rid of this evil before it poisons my lands further,'_ Lief heard the dragon again.

His mind hesitated, but his body did not. He recklessly ran into the Nest but regained his balance at the bottom, the ruby dragon already waiting for him. Lief felt even more ill and wished to stop, but he knew he could not…_must_ not. Destroying all of the Four Sisters will rid of Deltora's suffering. Crops will return. Men will bring enough meat home at last…but only, only with Sisters gone.

All of the sudden, the unexpected happened. The yellow egg-like thing swiftly flew up to the edge of the Nest, transforming, into a beautiful woman. She had long light-brown hair and shining ruby-coloured eyes. She wore a long, stunning red dress and a long necklace that reached up to her chest. The charm was a black eighth note. This was the human form…of the Sister of the East. Terra.

Everyone stared at her, with eyes gleaming with satisfaction except the ruby dragon. Knowing that it was this creature who intruded his territory, he set a blaze of fire right at Terra. Terra, seeing the attack, swiftly lifted her hand wide open into the air. A small rod appeared above her hand about 5 centimetres high. The rod extended into a sea green staff. Terra stabbed the end of the rod into the soil and at the other end of the staff, that was levelled with Terra's face was a designed microphone. The microphone was just the ball part of it (the part where you sing on) and a sea green stave circled around it with different colours of notes.

Terra sang a note into the microphone. Suddenly, a whole group of dancing coloured notes: crotchets, quavers, rests and all of the notes in a music piece blasted from the microphone, colliding with the ruby dragon's fire making an explosion between the two.

The explosion sent everyone, except the ruby dragon, flying off their feet, all landing on the hard ground. Everyone sat up groaning, pain circling all over their bodies.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Barder.

"Well what do you think?" Barda said in an 'isn't it obvious' tone. "Of course not!"

"Marilen! Are you alright!" Ranesh asked his wife, eyes trembling in concern.

"Do not worry!" replied Marilen. "I am fine."

"And our child?"

"Fine! My stomach is still flat as it is so there won't be any miscarriages soon!"

Ranesh sighed. "That's good"

Linda looked at Terra, who was now smiling evilly. Linda couldn't help, but look into Terra's mind. And she saw…

Linda stood up in a flash, running towards the Sister of East.

"Step back human!" shouted the ruby dragon. "This creature is mine!"

"Not until it's mine first!" Linda shouted back, running towards Terra with determination. Terra, seeing Linda coming towards her, sang a note into her microphone. Linda dodged the dancing notes by cart wheeling and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she continued to run. Another group of dancing notes came her way and Linda jumped up to dodge, front-flipping in the air and landed on the ground as soon as the notes disappeared. Linda continued to run and dodge in her ninja-like flips until she landed on one foot right in front of Terra.

Terra gasped in surprise, as her face was an inch close to Linda's face. Terra tried to react quickly but Linda had already place two fingers on her forehead.

* * *

**Okay! Done! Hope you liked it! Especially the twist. Please read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter since I haven't updated in a while. If you haven't noticed, this chapter is actually longer than usual and I don't know why you would want to know such a boring detail. Well, jya mata ne! ('See you later' in Japanese) I don't know why the heck you want to read this whole author's note but I'm just typing it down for some reason. Ok! Bye! No I can't say 'bye' yet! I don't wanna! Oh! I have no choice I'm gonna hafta say it sooner or later. Ok now! Bye! *Tells to myself 'Okay…do NOT type anymore…'***


	9. Precious Memories Turns Her Good or Evil

**Here's the next chapter now! But before you start reading, when a diamond shows up '◊', that means Terra is singing her sentence. Yes, I could've used an eighth note but it does not appear up on fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Precious Memories Turns Her Good or Evil

_Terra, Viva, Flora and Aqua were walking around their home while singing together. They sang in unison and then in harmony. Their voices sounded like a choir, only much beautiful that people listening would feel extraordinary calmness and peace. When sailors sail by on their boats, they would stop, listening to the song of the Sisters, enchanted by their perfect voices._

_The Sisters were all huddled together, frightened. Fear grabbed their hearts as they all flew in different directions. _

_"__Flora! Viva! Aqua!" cried Terra, tears trickling down her cheeks, "No!" After a while, Terra landed in a hollow and was trapped in a yellow egg-like thing…_

Linda's expression changed from seriousness to sympathy as she removed her fingers from Terra's forehead. Terra was spaced-out no longer. She saw Linda in front of her, jumped back and sang into her microphone staff. This time, instead of dodging, Linda stretched her arm in front of her, palms facing the incoming dancing music notes. She then made a sky-coloured barrier with her outstretched hand. With the barrier protecting her, the notes went around Linda.

"Terra, please!" Linda called. "You are clouding your emotions, thus making you evil!" Another attack of music notes came her way.

Everyone else watched Linda as she dodged and blocked Terra's singing attacks while calling to her.

"Is Linda _negotiating_ the enemy?" asked Jazzy with her eyebrows lifted. Liefer shrugged.

Lindal stared at Linda. "Is it just me? Or is my other self gone UTTERLY MAD!" she asked from a puzzled tone to a scream. Barda was speechless and only stared at Linda as a response to Lindal's question.

_Was this not supposed to be _my_ fight…? _The ruby dragon thought to himself, grumbling beneath his breath.

Linda's face was still in a sorrowful expression despite the risk of getting hit by a music note was serious.

"Terra!" she continued to call. "I beg of you to listen to me!"

"◊Be silent!◊" sang Terra into her microphone, frustrated at Linda's words. "◊You know nothing of me!◊" Linda dodged another set of notes.

_Ugh! I need to get that staff away from her,_ thought Linda.

"But what I _do_ know is that you deeply miss your sisters!" she shouted.

_This…_caught Terra's attention.

_Great! Now's my chance!_ Linda thought, seeing her moment.

She ran up to Terra and kicked the staff out of her hands.

"My staff!" shouted Terra, watching her staff fly off. She ran after it but Linda caught her wrist and put her into an arm lock where her arm was pushed to her back.

"I apologise for hurting you but you must listen," Linda said calmly.

Terra tried to escape and struggle in Linda's strong but firm grip. However, doing that shot pain into her arm.

"Aaahh!" screamed Terra, hurting.

"Terra, I know how much it hurts…to lose loved ones…" Linda continued calmly.

Terra continued to struggle, despite the pain in her arm. Linda began to get irritated by Terra's ignorance.

"Stop squirming about and you will be able to see your sisters again!" shouted Linda. At that moment, Terra stopped. "Now, I will let go of you if you swear to stay still," Linda continued, only back to her calm tone.

Terra nodded and Linda freed her from her arm lock.

Linda walked from behind Terra to in front of her. Terra was looking down, causing Linda to unable to see her expression. Linda took a deep breath and sighed.

"It hurts, does it not? It hurts for the ones you love to be taken away from you," Linda said with sadness and understanding in her voice. Terra flinched...and so did Jasmine. "We are _not_ your enemies, Terra. Trying to kill us will _not_ bring your sisters back."

Linda saw a drop of water fall from Terra's face and hit the ground. Linda noticed that the water droplet was a tear, a tear from the Sister of the East's eye.

Seeing Terra cry, Linda tried to comfort her. "Do not worry Terra. I promise you that you and your sisters will be together again! You will reunite! I am sure of it!" she said, feeling more pity.

"You are wrong!" sobbed Terra. "My sisters will _never_ come back! I will be all alone like all those years since I was separated from them!" Terra began to cry in her hands, wetting them with her tears.

"Do not give up hope Terra," said a voice. Terra looked up while Linda turned to see...Jasmine. "If you do, then what is the point of living?" continued Jasmine with a small smile on her face. "Just because you were separated for years, does not mean you will never be together again. I too, had loved ones taken from me and it hurt but I never lost hope. Yes, I had my doubts, but I also _kept_ my hope, as should you."

_Thank you, Jasmine,_ Linda said to Jasmine telepathically, giving a smile.

_I understand how she feels. I had to,_ Jasmine replied, smiling back.

_Wait a minute!_ Lief shouted in Linda's mind.

_Ouch! What is it Lief?_ Linda shouted mentally back, her face cringed into a painful expression, as she put her hands to cover her now sore ears. _Do that again and I will not hesitate to CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!_

_Sorry but...the only way to stop spreading the song of the Sisters is to destroy each and every one of them._

_I know another way without killing them._

_Are you mad! There _is_ no other way!_

_There is!_

_If there is, what is it?_

_As I said before to Terra, she is clouding her emotions, clouding her heart and doing that is making her evil._

_And how is that to stop her song? In fact, how _do_ we stop her song?_

_By bringing out that cloud, making her good. Purifying her heart and soul will remove the cloud. That cloud—her emotions, I should say—are tied to her powers, and those powers are what is poisoning the land. I know it will work! I just know it!_

Lief sighed mentally. Then he sighed from his mouth. _Fine,_ he thought to Linda, _but if things are not as it is supposed to be in a few or more days, we will destroy Terra._

_Deal!_

Linda turned to Terra, and found her head leaning on Jasmine's shoulder as they stood. She must have loosened her arm lock on her didn't notice she walked to Jasmine for comfort. Linda's stared but her wide-eyed expression disappeared as she got used to the sight and remembered that Terra was upset. Then she looked at Jasmine, whose face was red in embarrassment, with a hint of sympathy in her eyes. Linda turned to look at the rest of her friends behind her. They were all silent as they looked at the two with a more peaceful atmosphere compared to before. Even the ruby dragon was silent.

_It does not matter what everyone else thinks,_ Linda thought to herself, _I know that what we need to do will make Deltora happy _and_ The Four Sisters together again. I am sure that…NO. Wait, I _know_ that Terra's precious memories will turn her good._

* * *

**There goes chapter 9! I hope you liked it! **


	10. Evil No More and the Coming Journey Ahea

**Alright! I am back! I apologise for the chapter name above there. It was too long to fit! And I don't want to change the chapter title cause it's how I like it. XD Oh well, at least in this story page the chapter name fits.**

**Also, sorry for the long time of not updating! I actually miss doing this story anyways. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Evil No More and the Coming Journey Ahead

"Terra…" began Linda, as Terra removed her head from Jasmine's shoulder, "Terra, are you-"

Linda was cut off as Terra lifted her hand saying to stop.

"I am sorry," said Terra while putting her hand down.

Linda lifted her eyebrows in surprise. Terra walked towards Linda and stopped in front of her.

"I…want to…thank you," Terra continued as everyone else lifted their eyebrows in shock. "You have showed me the error of my ways and I wish to do what I can to help you whenever you need me." Terra smiled, but not evilly.

Her smile was gentle and kind. It seems…that the cloud concealing her heart…was fading. Linda's surprised face calmed into a smile.

"If that is what you want to do, then of course!" she said in a cheerful tone.

ΩΩΩ

The crackling sound of the fire filled the ears of the companions as Linda explained their quest to Terra. Terra was now eager after hearing that her new friends were going to save her sisters.

"Okay!" interrupted Terra before Linda could finish. "So that I will not be a burden on this quest I might as well stay some place safe. When you find my sister, call my name and I will be there to help out."

"You can wait in the palace in Del," said Lief.

Terra nodded. However, Barda did not agree, for he still did not trust Terra. The cautious look on his face showed it.

"But most of us still do not trust you!" he said, pointing at Terra. "It is ten against two."

"Actually Barda, I am with Linda and Lief," informed Jasmine.

Barda's furrowed eyebrows deepened. "Fine then," he said. "_Nine_ against _three_."

"Umm…" began Dain, "Tira and I are on Lief and Linda's side too." Tira nodded in agreement.

Barda began to growl.

"_Seven_ against _five._" Then he had a bad feeling churning his gut around inside him. "Who else on Lief's side?" he asked hesitantly.

Everyone put their hand up. Barda slapped his forehead a little too strong and slid his hand down his face in frustration.

Linda rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! You say Lief and Jasmine are hot-heads but indeed you are _worse_!" Linda said, intentionally loudly with a grin on her face.

"What?" yelled Barda, lifting up and tightened fist.

Everyone else laughed, even Terra, who has not laughed in years.

Barda growled. "If you are just going to tease me then I have no participation in this!" He paused, his voice suddenly lower and his tone serious. "However, we cannot risk Terra being in the palace alone."

"We'll take care of her!" said Dain and Tira in unison.

"You better!" warned Barda.

"Thing now, how do we know where the second sister is?" asked Marilen.

"I found this," said Jasmine, going through her pockets.

She found what she was looking for and pulled it out. It was a piece of folded paper. Jasmine gave it to Lief and he unfolded it. Lief's eyes went wide a bit as he studied what was on the paper.

"It is a piece of the map of the Four Sisters…" Lief's voice drifted off.

"That is good," began Barda. "At least now we now where to go next."

"Would you care to guess what I am thinking?" Lindal asked Linda.

"No need for me to guess," replied Linda. She lifted her chin proudly. "I can read your mind remember."

"Then shall we say it together?"

"My pleasure."

"What are you two thinking of?" asked Terra.

"We are not going anywhere until we have celebrated!" shouted Lindal at the same time Linda shouted, "We're not going anywhere until we have partied!"

Jazzy's face drooped in misery.

"Are you kidding?" she started. "I don't wanna do anything! I'm freaking tired here!"

"So am I but nothing can stop me from partying," argued Linda, "and that includes your whining!" Jazzy gave her a death glare. "Including your death glare," Jazzy balled her hand to a fist, "Including your fists." Jazzy then opened her mouth to speak but Linda interrupted saying, "When I say nothing, then it means _nothing_!"

Jazzy rolled her eyes in defeat and shrugged.

"Where did you learn all of that?" asked Lief, his mind wondering.

"Who learn what?" asked Dain.

"All of you from your other dimension. Where did you learn your magic? And you Linda, where did you get to learn all that…" Lief didn't know what to call it, "jumping moves and all…?"

"We were born with magic," Liefer said, beginning the explanation, "…except Tira!"

"Shut up! Don't remind me!" Tira shouted. Dain giggled. Hearing the chuckle, Tira dug her elbow into Dain's rib while saying in a threatening voice, "And no. Laughing…"

"And I have been learning ninjutsu since I was only a little toddler. When I was 10, I met these guys." Jazzy, Liefer, Dain, Tira, Ranesh and Marilen smiled as Linda pointed to them. "Barder was already my friend since I was 4. Liefer and Marilen already knew how to fight and so do Ranesh and Dain. Barder trained with me when we were 4, and I taught Jazzy and Tira how to fight."

"What is…nin…jistu or…whatever you call it?" asked Barda.

"_Ninjutsu_. It is a type of fighting style," answered Ranesh. "In our world there is more than just fist fights and sword play."

"Sounds interesting," said Jasmine in awe.

"Of course it is!" said Barder.

"So," began Terra, "if Jazzy and Tira learnt how to fight from Linda, then who taught Linda, Barder, Liefer, Marilen and Dain how to fight?"

"My father taught me and Barder," replied Linda.

"My father taught me," said Dain.

"My caretaker taught me and Marilen," answered Liefer.

"Who is your caretaker?" asked Lief.

"An old man named Fardeep," Marilen replied for Liefer.

Lief, Jasmine and Barda remained silent.

"What is the matter?" asked Terra.

"FARDEEP!" shouted Lief, Jasmine and Barda in question.

"Yeah…" said Liefer, a puzzled expression visible on his face, "...what's wrong with that?"

"Hahaha…nothing really…" said Lief.

Marilen and Liefer blinked in confusion before shrugging at each other.

"You know…looking at Linda doing all those moves makes me feel helpless…" Lindal's voice drifted off.

"That is because you _are_ helpless!" Linda pointed out, lifting her chin into the air proudly, a smirk staining her face.

Lindal looked at her other self with anger.

"What?" she shouted.

"And not only you. Jasmine, Lief and Barda too," continued Linda, in a teasing tone.

"We are not helpless!" Jasmine, Lief, Barda and Lindal shouted in unison.

"You are."

"We are not!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come you guys just stood there instead of doing something to help out with Terra? Huh?"

Jasmine, Lief, Barda and Lindal remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Hmph! Thought so!" Linda crossed her arms, happy she won the argument.

"Ugh! You are so mean!" shouted Jasmine.

Linda simply stuck her tongue at Jasmine.

"Anyone, put you hand up if you think these four are now completely helpless," said Linda. Everyone raised their hands, stifling giggles...except Terra.

"Terra, looks like you don't agree," said Jazzy.

"Well, I cannot judge people just because they seem helpless," commented Terra as everyone put their hand back down. "They must do something that is much more helpless. Besides, Lief is king of Deltora and being king takes responsibility. Therefore that is not helpless."

"Terra," called Liefer.

"Yes?"

"It's called 'teasing'," Liefer giggled a bit behind his words.

"Oh! Well, I am sorry if spoilt the moment! Hahaha!"

"Well then now, shall we return to Broome and celebrate?" asked Lindal, standing up.

"Hell yeah! Let's party!" shouted Linda, standing up enthusiastically.

As everyone was walking back to Broome, Linda spoke up. "You know, even the ruby dragon acted helpless before…"

"Sssh!" hushed Lief. "Make sure he does not hear you! Or find out you even said such a thing."

"I was playing," Linda chuckled. "I like joking about. But when I'm serious then I'm serious."

"I just hope you were not being serious about us being 'helpless'…" Barda's voice drifted off.

"Oh no. I'm serious all right," smirked Linda. Lief and Barda glared at her.

"Hahaha! I'm kidding! Besides, that dragon is far off behind us at sea trying to feed on fish, right?"

Hearing that, Lief and Barda sighed in relief.

_I wonder…what is coming for us ahead…at Shadowgate…_thought Lief.

* * *

**Dah dah dah dah! I'm done! Now it's time to party! *Blow on party blower and throws confetti everywhere* Bai bai everyone! Lawwlz, I am **_**RELIEVED**_**that I'm done with this story. Have a great day everyone! o^^o**

**One more thing, I've won a poetry competition in my school! Congrats to me! I was thinking that I could post that poem on the internet so...does anyone know a good and trustworthy site where I can post poems?**

_**(NOTE UPDATED NOV. 12, 2013) **_**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! If anyone who as already read this story, you may notice the changes. I have removed the anime-related stuff and re-edited my ridiculous writing. == Re-reading through this story was fun, but I slapped myself every time I came to a part that I approve of no longer. I'm 15, turning 16 now and I've matured a lot better over the years. I mean, I was 13 when I wrote this. _Thirteen_. I shake my head at myself for the fact I used to write with anime scenes in it. I still do, actually, but only for anime-related stories. I've officially decided, I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS SERIES! YAY! *Throws confetti* Although, I will start in a couple weeks because I got exams I need to study for and I want to wait until holidays to start this series again. Enjoy~!**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Ok, um…I know we're not allowed to do author note chapters but I need to put this in to let people know of something I need to mention. I will be deleting this chapter as the right time comes.**

**Um…how to say this….well, I don't know if I should continue the "My Version" stories…and that's why I need you to go to my profile and vote on my poll whether I should continue these stories or not. The most votes will be it and I'll have to do that. I'm sorry for all who like this story but, when I started this story, I thought I knew where I was going but now I don't. I really don't know where I am going with this story!**

**I mean, at the beginning, I had these exciting ideas where I would make all these "My Versions" of the Dragons of Deltora series but now it just doesn't seem…right.**

**I'm really sorry and if you are angry I understand. So please vote on my poll and we'll see what we end up with. If it ends up as continuing these stories, I'll try my hardest to keep up with them. If it ends up as stopping with these stories…I'll have to delete them…(if you have a suggestion instead of me deleting them, please PM me).**

**I just think writing Deltora Quest fanfics just isn't for me. I think my anime stories are much better. I mean…when I write Deltora Quest fanfics, I feel like there is a certain way I have to write and it bugs me.**

**If you like my stories so much, maybe try reading my anime stories and see that I am better at that instead of Deltora Quest. I know you might not know what the anime's category is but maybe just pretend that it's a book you just picked up from the bookshelf and you've never seen or read it yet and you're interested in it.**

**If you know others who like my story or have at least read it, please tell them about this and tell them to vote on the poll as well. 'Cause I need quite the votes before making an official decision. I'm only 13 and it's nothing but pressure when I'm stuck on stories I don't know where I went with and heaps of school homework! I know there are other authors who get stuck between their stories and homework but it's quite the stress for a 13 year old like me! It's crazy!**

**For those who like this story, I don't want to delete this story as much as you do, but it's all driving me to the World of Confusion and Spirals.**

**For those who don't like this story, I don't know how many of you are out there who dislike this story, and I don't even know what exactly to say I must admit…but to let you know, if this story is going to end up continued, I want you to be aware of how much effort I'll be using to get through school and my desire for writing.**

**Everyone, please visit my profile and vote…**

**If you like you can even flame me on review or PM. Like I care…(kinda)**

**Once again, sorry.**


End file.
